


Eyes in the dark

by RadiantRoar



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sibling Incest, someone call the devil and ask him if my boarding pass for hell is ready yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantRoar/pseuds/RadiantRoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travelling with Lloyd's group, Mithos wakes from a nightmare to find Raine by his side. Then really weird porn happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes in the dark

There are prices to immortality. The thought is forefront of Mithos's thoughts as he jerks awake, scream at his lips, heart hammering against his ribcage. The memory continues to skip against the film of his flickering eyelids, fingers raking against the sheets, nightshirt sticky with sweat clinging to his body. His healing artes refuse to take hold, and the blood, the blood is everywhere and he's helpless, and-

"Mithos."

He's in the inn at Sybak. The bed is dipped down on one side and in the dark he sees concerned eyes looking down on him, fingers pushing sweaty hair out of his face. "It's alright, Mithos. I think you were having a nightmare."

He's drawing ragged breaths deep from his lungs. The gentle hand at his temple feels so familiar.

He leans into it, remembering the nights he spent as a child with his beloved sister. How she would stay with him when he woke from bad dreams, pulling him close and holding him until he slept. He clutches at the person by his side—this person who smells like Martel- with trembling fingers, burying himself into her softness. There's a noise of exhalation and surprise, and then she allows it. He feels a hand rubbing comforting circles on his back, and he allows himself to sink deep into the illusion. The attack never happened. Martel is okay. They're together. They'll always be together.

And then Raine asks, "Did they treat you terribly?"

The illusion slips away from his hands like sand. The woman only smells like Martel because she's a half-elf. She's Genis's sister. His grip loosens on the folds of her nightdress. "What do you mean?" he asks. He still cannot keep the stammer from his voice.

"The people in Ozette. That's what you were dreaming about, isn't it? It can't have been an easy place to grow up," Raine says.

"I..."

"I'm sorry. I'm prying, aren't I?" Raine's eyes are apologetic and embarrassed. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. When Genis has... well, when my brother has a bad dream, he tells me it helps to talk to me about it. But I realise I'm making assumptions." The weight lifts from bed as Raine makes to move, but Mithos finds his fingers do not want to let go.

"Stop!" he exclaims, and as Raine freezes in the dark, adds, "Please. Maybe... maybe it would be nice to talk."

Raine settles down on the side of the bed again, patiently. She isn't Martel, but there is something about her that reminds him uncannily of her. Perhaps it because she's Genis's sister. Although stern with him, he's watched the way she will pull an extra blanket over him. How she went especially to the store to buy more milk, because it is his favourite. Mithos has watched it all intently, and not without jealousy.

She has a fierce intelligence he admires, and he must be careful with her. She is not like Genis, who swallowed his shtick about friendship in seconds. But at the same time...

"I dreamt about my older sister," Mithos says, swallowing. "She was killed, by humans."

A sharp intake of breath. "By the people in the village?"

"They wanted to run us out. They hated us." He's spent so many centuries lying- to others, to himself- the words are without effort. "It was only ever the two of us. Our parents abandoned us. But my sister always took care of me. She was the most kindest, most beautiful soul, and they killed her. Because she was a half-elf."

Raine's eyes, in the dark. "Oh, Mithos. I understand." She pulls Mithos to her, like she might do with her own brother. His head nestles between her breasts. She's so soft."Our parents were the same. Since then, it's just been Genis and I. I try my best to be a mother to him, as well as a sister, but I know it can never be the same."

"I know Genis doesn't feel that way. I'm envious of the two of you, about how much you care for one another," Mithos says.

"I always end up being hard on him, though. Probably too hard on him," Raine sighs, her fingers running through his hair.

Raine holds him like that for a long time. They talk about many things. Raine runs his fingers through his hair. For the first time in centuries, Mithos lets himself be held.

"Would you..." Mithos's voice cracks, "would you stay with me?"

There's a moment of hesitation, though only a moment. Then Raine says, "Alright, Mithos." She climbs in and Mithos tugs the cover over her. There's a few seconds of awkward limbs and shuffling, and then Raine puts her arms around him and holds him. She's wearing a thin cotton nightgown, and Mithos can feel the stiffness of her nipples pressing against him. He closes his eyes, imagining it's his beloved sister holding him like this, and he stiffens against her.

Raine shifts. There's no way she can't feel him against her, and he wonders what form her disgust will take. Will she say something? Shout at him? Leave?

Instead, in a small, almost imperceptible movement, she pushes _against_ him.

Maybe, it's just his imagination, he thinks, until she does it again, grinding against his erection. He pushes back, experimentally, and she responds in turn. Mithos runs his fingers along her side, and when she sighs, they become braver. He strokes her full, soft breasts, so much like Martel's. The room darkens as the clouds swallow the moon, the thin light filtering through the window evaporating. Plunging them into darkness.

Mithos's hands are shaking with nerves and anticipation as he helps pull Martel's nightgown over her head. Her breathing is excited and shallow, her own fingers tremulous as she strips him out of his nightshirt. Her hands explore his body, mapping it out in long, shallow strokes. They travel down to his erection, swallowing it in her hands. He gasps, bucking into the softness of her fingers. She pumps his shaft, taking on a rhythm. By the time she stops he's throbbing and gasping with need, pink lips pouting, a child deprived.

A soft, throaty chuckle from the dark. "Not so fast, naughty boy~" his sister says, and she's pulling him to her, and it's only when he feels softness, wetness, that Mithos' eyes widen and he understands her intentions.

He pushes inside her, breath torn from his chest at the soft, silky sensation as her inner walls clench against his cock. He wishes he could slide in deep to the hilt, but in this form there's still plenty of room to spare. Still, she doesn't seem to mind, fingers digging into his flesh, murmuring in a purr, "You're perfect..."

He plunges into her, again and again, with enough ardour to leave them both gasping.

"You like this, sweet sister?" Mithos whispers, lips ghosting the shell of her ear. Martel's reply is to wrap her legs around him, pulling him in deeper.

He doesn't last much longer, after that. His sister's wall clench around him, milking his cock, and he spends. For several seconds he can feel himself pulsing and twitching, filling her with his seed.

He collapses against her hot, heaving breasts. For some time they lie there, sunning themselves in the afterglow. Martel runs the tips of her fingers against his scalp.

"Such a good boy, Genis," Raine sighs.


End file.
